Experiments
by Syreina
Summary: Bray is scientist for a powerful company and created two kitty boys, Dean and Seth. After Dean escapes can Dean and his new family save his younger brother. How will they adjust to the new world after being locked away from the world.
1. Chapter 1

This story idea came from Cassiel W.

WARNING.. Please read..Neko's boys (boys with tails and ears and kitty DNA), abuse, suicide attempt, cuddles will all be part of this story. Also.. I guess underage as well.. even though in neko time they're young adults.

* * *

Suburbia was be a safe haven for most people. A little niche of paradise in the city. Where one can get a big house and yard surrounded by the white picket fence. Where horrors of the city and what goes on there are far away from them. Where children play in their yards and suppose to be safe. Where no one would look at people think that they are evil. That people's secrets where so monstrous. Also that the world would remember this community and their secrets as world changing and breaking. That the community would never be the same again.

For Bray it was just a cover. He played the nice neighbour that lived in a huge house. A house that the neighbours envied and wanted to try and play one ups manship. Rowan and Luke where considered off but Bray was regarded by most as a good brother. He was the one that takes care of his odd brothers. He was just a man that did everything for his brothers. They thought he was a good person.

Little did the neighbourhood know.

The house had been renovated after Bray bought it. It was a huge house with a yard that was closed off by stone walls on both sides and a tree line. No one could see into the yard from the street. It was the perfect cover. A multi million dollar basement renovation converted it into a lab. It was complete with holding cells. Bray was an impressive scientist that was employed by a powerful company. A company that ran most of the drug sales and also genetics labs in the world. They also ran a very illegal but profitable side business. Bray specialized in DNA splicing and creating new species. Species that could change the course of history.

Bray's ultimate creation was two boys. Both where embryos that where taken from the company's cryo storage. It doesn't matter who he took them from since the boys where never suppose to see the light of day. He had spiced their DNA with that of a female cat. Both boys had cat ears and tail but they also had something else. They both had male and female reproduction systems. Bray wasn't completely sure that either boy could get pregnant or even give birth. He wasn't about to endanger either of his creations. Outside the boys had smaller penis's then normal and smaller testicles. But between their legs was a small opening that led to the female parts.

Bray walks into the lab and looks at the cell. Luke was in there. He had cleaned the whole cell with the help of the boys. Dean looks up and immediately freezes when he sees Bray. Dean had white cat eats and white tail with black patches. Dean had just turned 16 in human years. Seth was the youngest brother. He was 14 in human years and smaller than Dean. Bray needed a smaller kitten that he could use to control Dean. Seth had black hair on his tail and a fluffy black tail.

Seth wraps his arms around Dean and hides behind him. Luke watches the boys. He can't stop Bray. He though liked the kittens and tried to be nice to them and be a good big brother. As good as he could be after being a part of Bray's family. Luke had his own issues but above all was loyal to his brother Bray.

Luke looks at Bray and tilts his head to one side.

Bray shrugs. "Just checking on everyone. We have our check up tomorrow and then Dean you will be prepped for another test run of the elixir."

Seth watches with wide eyes and he looks at Dean. Dean tenses and bites the inside of his cheek. Seth looks over and then holds onto Dean tighter and Dean puts his hand over Seth's hand. Both brothers taking comfort in each other and wanting to make the other feel safe. Even though they aren't safe in any sense of the word.

Bray turns and walks away. He had given his creation notice and now he was going to head out.

Seth looks at his brother and then looks at Luke. He has to do something. He doesn't think that Dean will survive another round of elixir testing. He heard Dean's screams of pain from the last time. Seth had to curl up in the corner and hide his ears trying to block them out. Seth chews his lip and then looks at Luke. He had often thought of escaping but no plan he could come up with could get both of them out. Now though since he knew Dean couldn't survive another round of testing he would have to get Dean out. He knows Luke is actually a good person stuck in a bad situation.

Seth speaks softly. "can.. can we go outside. I know once Master Bray starts we won't be able to."

Luke nods and looks at the boys. "Yeah, our work here is done for the day." He thought that Kitten was right and he thought that he could control them still. Since normally they would go out with Rowan and him just in case. Rowan though was busy.

Luke takes the boys outside. Seth looks around the yard. In the corner is a large oak tree that is close to the wall. He knows when he does this that no matter what there was no going back. He knows he will lose everything and that he will also lose his brother. He just doesn't know anything else he can do to keep Dean safe.

Seth motions to Dean and then speaks softly. "Forgive me.."

Dean looks confused at his brother. "Seth?"

Seth shoves Luke down and grabs Dean's hand. He then runs with his brother. He points up the tree. "Go.. Don't look back and jump the wall."

Dean shakes his head and tries to say something. He can see Luke getting to his feet and screaming that they were escaping. Luke was also screaming that Seth and Dean should come over to him. Dean can hear Rowan and Bray running to the yard. Dean panics scared of what they will do to him.

Seth then screams. "Go before they come.. Please.. You can come back for me. Just go and I will keep them away. You can't survive another round of testing. Just go."

Dean whispers. "I can't leave you."

Seth smiles softly. "you're not.. go. You'll come back for me."

Dean nods and then climbs the tree. Luke has gotten up and Seth runs at him. He knocks the big man off his feet again but this time, the man has a grip on Seth. Seth doesn't struggle he just holds onto Luke. By the time, the other brothers come out. Dean has gone over the wall and landed on the side walk. Dean doesn't know where he is or the outside world. He's never been out of the yard and barely allowed in the yard. He just runs.

Luke stands holding Seth. Bray's glares at him and then motions Luke to take him in. He orders Rowan to try and find Dean but also not to make a huge scene if it's too late. The organization that they are working for would not be happy if attention was drawn to Bray and what was going on. Bray knows that he would be left to face the consequences alone and with out the organization's help.

Dean runs onto the street and the last thing he remembers is screeching of tires as the car hits him. Dean falls to the pavement as a man gets out of the car radioing for help. Lucky for Dean it's a cop car.

Rowan watches from the gate knowing it's too late already. He turns and heads to the house to update Bray.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean groans as he wakes up in the hospital. He looks around and sees a man with long black hair and a sleeve tattoo looking at him. He sees the uniform though and immediately almost jumps out of the bed. Luke always told him that Police help and that's what the TV and books said. This man must help and in Dean's mind, this man could save Seth. Another man with short hair and a lot of skull tattoo though grabs him to keep him in the bed. This man is in doctor scrubs and he has soft eyes as he looks at Dean.

Randy and Roman were brothers. Randy was the oldest brother by 2 years. Thier parents had wanted their boys in nice safe careers. Roman though had a huge desire and urge to save people. He entered the police academy as soon as he was old enough. Randy decided to be a doctor and went straight to work in the ER. Both boys lived in their parents guest home. Not because they needed to but because they helped their parents and also because they were never home. 16 hour days and 24 hours were regular with the two of them. So they paid the bills and helped their parents.

Roman was the one that hit Dean with the car on the way to a break in. He saw Dean and the state he was in and freaked out. he immediately brought Dean to Randy. He didn't want the poor boy to go anywhere but to Randy. Roman trusted him.

Randy speaks softly. "Whoa there.. sit down you have a broken leg and if you keep moving you could hurt yourself doing permanent damage."

Dean whimpers. "No you don't understand.. my brother.. you're a cop.. You have to save him." Dean looks at the policeman expectantly.

Roman steps forward and nods. "Ok I'll listen to you. Just sit down and listen to Randy ok. He's your doctor and trying to help."

Dean panics when he hears doctor and his tail fuzzes. He tries to scramble away from Randy. "No.. NO DOCTOR.. You'll hurt me."

Randy shakes his head and Roman helps him hold Dean so he doesn't hurt himself more. Finally, Randy ends up having to sedate Dean. Dean kept fighting them and almost broke the cast on his leg. There wasn't a choice.

Roman looks over at Randy and then whispers. "The ears and the tail."

Randy nods and looks at him. "I know.. I.. I don't know what this guys story is but it's gotta be something else."

Roman nods. "He ran into the street right in front of the car and .. he was scared Randy.. something scared him enough that he almost killed himself to get away."

Randy nods. "He's terrified of doctors.."

Roman leans back and then looks at his brother. "Brother... "

Randy glares at Roman. "no... no.. You always bring stray's home."

Roman smirks and then walks towards the door. "I'll prepare the guest room."

Randy sighs. "every damn stray. I swear Roman. We already have 5 cats and 3 dogs. Mom and Dad are going to kill us."

Roman laughs. "Mom will kill us for not helping someone."

Randy throws up his hands. "Fine. You though .. No more pets."

Roman smirks at Randy. "we'll see."

* * *

Rowan walks into the house after Luke carried Seth in. Rowan looks at his older brother. "He got hit by a car and the car took him away. It was a cop."

Bray glares in anger and then punches the wall hard. He doesn't flinch when there's a crack of a bone breaking.

Rowan shakes his head. "I knew Luke's softness would jeopardize everything."

Bray nods and then looks at Rowan. "Phone the company and get damage control here. Tell them that we need cover and the whole team this time."

Bray then turns and heads towards the basement. It would be a long time before he and his family would be seen in public. He knew that they would be in hiding for a long time after this. He takes the stairs to the basement and thinks about what the next step was. Losing Dean would put his work back by months. It wouldn't end it but it would impact it. He hated setbacks.

Bray walks to the cell and glares inside. Seth is hiding in the corner. Bray's eyes narrow at the young boy as he speaks with malice. "Now that Dean is gone. You will have to take his place. Also, if you thought Dean would save you, you're sadly mistaken. The company will never allow that. We will get Dean back. Then the experiments will continue. You belong to me."

Seth shakes his head. "No you won't get him back. Dean is free." He swallows trying to muster some courage. "Do what you want to me. He though won't suffer anymore."

Bray glares at him and then looks at Luke. "prep him for tomorrow. He'll have to replace Dean."

Bray turns to leave and then looks over at Luke. "He doesn't leave the cell ever again. No more spoiling him. He will stay in there for the rest of his life. I'm not having any more setbacks. Do you understand?"

Luke nods and sighs softly almost sadly.

Bray nods and then softens his voice. "this is what happens when you trust someone other than me. They leave. You can only trust your family Luke. We are the only ones that won't leave you or hurt you."

Luke nods and then speaks. "I'll prepare him."

Bray walks away. he needs to prepare for the team coming. He isn't certain how the company will protect them but he will get them too. The elixir will be the key to that. he need to make progression on that. Even if it kills Seth. The elixir is the key to him and his family being safe now.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years after Dean Escaped Bray's home.

Dean sits in the yard of the Orton home playing with Roman's puppy. Two years ago Roman hit him with a car. Thankfully he didn't get in trouble since the dash cam showed that Dean just ran in front of him. It also showed the fear on his face and for some reason Roman just connected with him. When he found out about what happened to Dean and that Dean had no where to go, him and Randy brought Dean home.

It was an extremely hard transition for Dean. He was free and he didn't know the first thing about the outside world. Dean had never been out of the yard of Bray's home or interacted with other people. The first week in the hospital scared him because everyone with white coats or scrubs reminded him of Bray. He had been scared out of his mind. Randy learned fast to leave the scrubs and coat off when he went to see Dean. Roman and Randy both convinced their parents to take in Dean.

Then there was Seth. Dean explained what happened and Roman immediately launched a man hunt. Also they gathered numerous medical reports detailing the abuse on Dean. Dean was scared that bray would have turned his sick experiments on Seth. He though didn't know the outside of the house where him and Seth where kept well enough and it was generic to begin with. They couldn't find the house. Also there was the fact that Dean couldn't read so he didn't know the signs on the street if he had seen them. Roman and the police tried around the neighbourhood where he hit Dean. They though didn't find anything to show them where Seth was or where Bray was. The case went cold. Roman couldn't keep the man hunt going but everyday he looked for Seth or some clue. He just kept coming up with nothing.

Dean wandered the neighbourhood but saw nothing that would lead him to the house. He couldn't scent Seth but kept holding out hope that Seth would come back. That he or someone would be able to save Seth.

Randy and Roman both hoped that Seth was still alive. They're biggest fear was that Seth was dead. That Bray killed Seth to cover his tracks.

Dean looks up when Randy walks into the yard and he flies into Randy's arms. Roman was with him and he smiles softy at Randy and Dean. Randy for some odd reason had fallen for the little Neko fast over the last year. Something about Dean and what he said and acted like. The innocence but also that fact that Dean was fiercely loyal. It made Randy happy also and Dean was happier then he had been all his life.

Dean smiles softly up at Randy and then lays his head on Randy's chest.

Randy runs his hand through Dean's hair and smile softly. "missed you too Dean."

Dean chuckles. "I was bored. Mister Orton, let me play video games but really without you and Rome to beat it's not as fun as it sounds. Mister orton also doesn't play."

Roman groans. "You beat me once."

Dean smirks. "And I'm going to continue to."

Randy shakes his head and then looks at Dean. "Kitty.. be nice to Rome.. He's always been bad at games."

Roman glares at Randy and then shoves him. "Shut up."

Roman grins and then the kisses Dean's forehead. "come on. I'm starving and Mom promised us lasagna."

Roman shakes his head as he follows Dean and Randy into the home. Roman didn't want to tell them that there was still no leads with Seth or Bray. He knew in a little bit dean would ask and then the sadness would hit Dean's eyes when Roman said there was nothing. But for now. Dean was curled against Randy. Roman wanted to keep Dean happy at least for a little longer today. The never ending cycle continues.

When Dean was discovered by them there came also the secrecy. Roman was scared that Bray would come for Dean and Dean though he would often play in the yard with the puppy. There was a stone fence around the home so he wasn't visible to the outside word. Everyone in the neighbourhood hide that Dean was there. It was a good thing that mostly cops were in the neighbouring houses. They all wanted to keep the family safe. In their little part of suburbia, Dean was safe and no one would be able to find him.

Roman looks his mother and Father when they walk into the main house. Dean stayed with their parents during the day. Dean hated to be alone since he use to have Seth with him all the time. During the night, Dean stayed with Randy now. Roman's mother loved the neko and being a retired school teacher she started to teach him to read.

Dean had found a home. He though still had a huge hole in his heart because Seth wasn't with him.

* * *

Luke looks around the lab and takes a breath. He then walks towards the holding cell. Since Dean had escaped and vanished into the city. Bray had increased security and the rules around Seth. Seth wasn't allowed out of the cell. Also all of Bray's anger was directed at Seth and him. Then there was all the experiments that Bray was still doing. Bray had increased the amount of experiments and now didn't seem to care if Seth survived. Luke wasn't certain what to do. Bray had brought Braun into the family and there was little Luke could do. Braun had no mercy for anyone and was only loyal to Bray.

Luke walks into the cell and sees the smaller Neko curled up in a corner. Luke sits on the bed and then looks down at him. "Seth?"

Seth whimpers softly. "No more.."

Luke bites his lip and then draws Seth into his lap. He pulls him tightly to his chest. Seth shakes but holds onto Luke tightly.

Seth whimpers softly and then he freezes when he hears Bray's voice.

Luke looks up and then he speaks softly to Seth. "Don't give up Seth.. please. You need to live."

Seth looks at him and then whimpers.


	4. Chapter 4

Bray stands in the basement talking on the phone. Him and his brothers had not been out in public since Dean had escaped. The organization that they work for had come in with a whole team of damage control and a lot of money. They immediately had the ownership of the house covered up. According to the official records of the city, a nice family owned this house. The cover-up included a nice looking family of actors that now lived in the house to complete the cover up. The cops doing door to door never suspected the picture perfect family of anything.

The organization also bought out the neighbourhood sending them on vacation or completely buying out the house if it was for sale or the owners where agreeing to it. They put actors in the people's place again. The actor's jobs where to draw attention away from the house and what is under it. This includes pay outs for the neighbourhood along with a none disclosure contracts for none actors. The people didn't understand other than that fact that the organization explained that it was some kind experiment about how neighbourhood's work and they wanted to invest in the neighbourhood. The organization claims they want to make the neighbourhood better.

Then there was the fact that Bray and his brothers according to public record never existed. They were completely erased from records. This all happened so fast that the cops couldn't have possibly found Seth or the Wyatt's. Bray's work needed to be protected at all costs.

Bray looks at Luke who is sitting with Rowan and Braun in their kitchen. He hangs the phone up and then smiles at his brothers. Bray looks at Luke and motions to the holding cell. "We will be moving soon. The company thinks that the heat has calmed down enough that it's safe. They have built a house for us in Texas. As soon as the elixir is safe to be moved, we leave."

Luke nods and the other brothers look happy. They would finally not be stuck in the house or the yard. They would have some freedom of movement. Luke though was neutral. The neko in the holding cell would still be locked away. Also, Luke was a little worried because Bray never said that the Neko was going. Luke was torn between following Bray and following his conscience.

Seth had lost so much weight and looked sick. The experiments that Bray was putting him through where slowing killing Seth. Bray didn't seem to care. Luke tried to help Seth but he was limited as to what he could do to help the little Neko.

Luke stands up and goes to the holding cell. The food he brought for breakfast was still there. Luke though sees that the fork is gone. He moves fast getting in the cell. As he feared Seth is trying to hurt himself with the fork. He was trying to cut his own wrist. Luke grabs him and pulls him close, taking the fork away.

Seth sobs softly. "No.."

Luke whispers softly. "You need to live."

* * *

Dean stands in the living room and looks around the house. Randy was asleep still and Roman had wandered off to the pool to go for a swim in the morning. Dean falls onto the couch and lets the mask slip. He still looked through google maps trying to find the house that Bray had or a sign of Bray. But after 2 years he had found nothing. His heart was starting to lose hope and he was scared that maybe Seth was dead that Bray killed him. He though would never admit that to Randy or Roman.

Dean stopped acting sad all the time in the end because it hurt Roman. Roman wanted to fix this for Dean. Roman was like the big brother that wanted to protect him. Yet there was nothing he could do. He wanted Roman to stop feeling guilty so Dean started to cover up his feelings. Every day still he looked and when the family was busy at work. Dean would walk the neighbourhood just hoping he could find something.

Dean holds his tail and sighs as he looks at his lap top. He looks up when he feels hands on his shoulders.

Randy looks at him. "We all know you're still looking for him."

Dean nods and whispers. "I miss him.. and I .. I'm scared. I told you what Bray did to me.. now Seth is the focal point of this."

Randy sighs and its down. "I know baby. We have done everything we can right now and you have done everything you can. We're a stand still right now. I don't want you feeling guilty. We need to wait for Seth or someone to get a signal to us."

Dean runs his hand through his hair. "There has to be something.. I mean.. I don't know.."

Randy looks at Dean and rubs his cheek. "If I think of anything I will tell you."

Dean nods and takes a breath. "I guess."

Roman walks in and eyes them on the couch. "did I interrupt?"

Dean shakes his head and the puts on a small smile. "No nothing."

Roman looks at them and then sighs. He goes to change.

Randy thinks and then looks at Dean. "want to come with me to the pool?"

Dean's tail fuzzes. "No last time you threw me in."

Randy smirks as he looks at Dean. "I know.. "

Dean's eyes go wide and he bolts off the couch towards the door. "NO.. Stay away."

Roman comes out and eyes his brother. "you are evil."

Randy smiles at Roman. "this is new?"


	5. Chapter 5

Luke has his ears covered and he was trying to tune out the screams from the lab. Luke couldn't deal with all of this anymore. He needed to figure something out. Ever since he walked in on Seth trying to kill himself with a fork. He couldn't just sit idly by while Bray killed Seth or Seth kill himself. He knew he had to be the one to save the Neko and also be the one to make sure Seth got to Dean. Luke wasn't certain what he could do yet but he would figure something out.

Luke looks up as Rowan looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Rowan seems to know what Luke was thinking. "If you do that.. he'll kill you, Luke."

Luke nods and then holds up his hands. "I can't sit by anymore, Rowan. You know what they're doing is wrong and it'll kill the kitten."

Rowan looks at him and smiles sadly. He knows that Luke's mind was made up and that Luke always had a soft spot for the kittens.

Bray and Bruan leave the lab and head towards another part of the house. Saying they needed to call the organization because there was a break through. Luke look's at Rowan. "Help me."

Luke look's at Rowan. "Help me. I can't do this alone."

Rowan sighs and then looks at his brother. "You don't even have a plan."

Luke looks at Rowan and then speaks smoothly. "We take Seth to the hospital that Dean was taken to when we lost him. Maybe someone there will know how to get Seth to Dean?"

Rowan sighs and then looks at Luke. "Brother.. they will kill us."

Luke stands up and then looks at him. "They will kill me.. not you."

Rowan looks at Luke. "I'll make sure they are .. occupied. The rest is up to you. I don't plan on being executed today.. or any day." Rowan then nods as he stands up. "Goodbye, Brother."

Luke nods and smiles at Rowan. "Goodbye."

Luke walks into the lab. The smell of blood was thick in the air and Seth lays on a surgical bed. Luke didn't want to think about the state Seth was in. Seth's face and shoulders were smeared with blood and something else. Bray had done something to him but Luke wasn't certain. Luke takes a blanket and then wraps Seth up in it. He unhooks him from all the machines in the lab. Luke then looks down at him and bites his lip. He prays that moving Seth doesn't kill him. He picks Seth up gently carrying him out to the garage. He keeps Seth quiet as Seth groaned softy in pain. He hides Seth in the back of the car. Then he drives out of the house.

Bray looks at Rowan when he hears the car.

Rowan though quickly states. "The actors must be leaving."

Bray growls softly. "The actors aren't home. where is luke."

Rowan shrugs. "I don't know. Did he go to sleep.. or to clean the cell for the Neko."

Bray looks at Braun. "Fine Luke.. I'll check on the cat."

* * *

Randy had just come on shift and he looks up when a huge man carries in a boy. There's a scent of blood and the blanket is covered in blood and something else that smells toxic.

Randy looks over at the man and then walks towards him. "Sir? What happened?" Randy looks down at the boy wrapped in a blanket. Randy drops the clipboard he has in his hands. The cat ears on the boys two toned head could only mean one thing in Randy's mind

Randy looks at the man. "Seth?"

The man looks at Randy and nods. He hands Seth to Randy. Randy picks him up and rushes him into the ER bay. The nurse watches and turns to get the man to fill out paper work. She gasps though when she sees that the man is gone. She doesn't have time to question it before she is called to help Randy.

* * *

Randy calls Roman and Roman rushes to the house. He looks at Dean who looks startled at Roman's sudden arrival.

Roman looks at Dean. "Someone brought a cat boy into the ER where Randy works. Randy is working on him now."

Dean suddenly pales and then grabs Roman's hand. He drags Roman towards the car.

Roman though stops him right before Dean gets him into the car. "Dean, you need to know something. It's bad. He lost a lot of blood. He's also very thin and been hurt badly. Randy is concerned because he needs to have surgeries to repair some damage and he isn't certain that he will survive them.

Dean looks at him and then whispers. "Take me to him.."

Roman nods and gets in his squad car with Dean. He breaks the rules by putting on the lights and sirens. From what Randy told him it would be a miracle if Seth survives. Since, Roman can't help but feel like he failed the boy, he was going to make sure Dean saw him alive just in case Seth didn't make it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean runs through the hospital towards Randy. He knew where Randy would be and he almost pulls Roman's arm off getting to Randy. When he spots Randy he lets go of Roman and grabs Randy's arm. "Where.."

Randy places both hands on Dean's shoulders. "Calm down.. You can see him before he goes under. He's not awake right now, we're keeping him sedated. I don't know ... Dean, he's suffered some extensive damage. The surgeon is going to try to repair it. There's something else though, in his blood is attacking his organs. We don't know why yet."

Dean bites his lip. "Bray gave him something.. can't you.. You guys can fix that.. I know you can."

Randy shakes his head. "We're running tests but I don't know. I just.. I think you should."

Dean glares at Randy and shoves at his shoulder. "Don't tell me to say goodbye.. He won't die. I won't let him."

Randy nods and runs his fingers over Dean's cheek. "Come on.. Let's just get you into see him before he goes into surgery."

Dean nods and follows Randy towards the room. Dean holds onto Randy's arm tightly. Randy opens the door and Dean's breath is taken away at the sight.

Seth is laying on the bed with tubes and monitors attached to his small body. He was thin and pale and if Dean was honest with himself he looked fragile. Dean walks over and looks down at his brother.

Dean runs his fingers through Seth's hair and cups his face."Sethie.. I'm here. I promise you I'm not leaving you ever again."

There was no indication from Seth that he heard or understood.

Dean watches and bites his lip. He takes Seth's hand and whispers again. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you.. but Randy will rescue you and you'll live with me and our new family. You will be ok.. I promise you. You are going to make it... You won't die and you will make it. I promise you. Then we'll both play in the grass again and you'll smile again.."

Tears come to Dean's eyes. Randy gently wraps his arm around Dean's waist and leads him out. "Hey Doctor Brie and Nikki are the best we have. If anyone can do it they can. Daniel also is the best Toxicologist there is. If .. if we can cure it he will do it. Seth is being treated by the best in the city."

Dean whispers. "I should have stayed.."

Randy frowns. "if you did.. you both would still be there. Dean don't do this to yourself. Right now just focus on the fact that Seth is out and getting help."

Dean nods and then stops looking at Randy. "how? I mean how did he get out and here of all places?"

Randy nods and looks at Dean. "A man brought him in. Tall with a lot of black hair."

Dean stops and looks at Randy. "Luke.. Luke brought him in? Is he here?"

Randy shakes his head. "The nurse said he vanished after he gave Seth to me. he didn't say anything."

Dean frowns and shakes his head. "I should have known that Luke would be the one to get Seth out."

Randy nods and then looks at Roman. Roman gently wraps his arms around Dean and leads him towards the waiting room.

Dean looks back at Randy and then looks at Roman. "He has to make it."

Roman nods. "he will."

They sit in the waiting room for hours with no word. Randy, after his shift, joins them and then the door opens and Nikki walks out.

Nikki smiles gently at them and whispers. "He made it. We were able to repaired the damage. Now though we have to wait to see if Daniel can come up with something to help with the toxins in his system." She then looks at Roman. "I hope you make who every did this to him pay dearly."

Roman nods and looks at her. "Where is he.. he's under police protection right now."

Dean looks shocked and looks at Roman.

Roman nods. "My bosses know what happened to you and they ordered he be under police protection. Just until we are certain no one going to hurt him or come after him."

Dean nods and whispers. "who.." He does not trust just anyone with his brother.

Roman chuckles. "You're looking at him and you know my partner John. We're the detail on security. We think the smaller the detail on it the better since.. "

Dean nods. "Since we're different."

Roman nods and looks at Dean. "It also means we can stay here with him."

Dean perks up. "we?"

Roman nods and looks at him. "We."

Dean looks at Randy.

Randy chuckles. "I'm on shift in 8 hours. So I'm trying to sleep but I'll be here just in the sleep room. They'll get me if something happens. I'm in charge of Seth just like I was you. Nikki and Brie will be the only other ones that can get close to him along with Nurse Natalie."

Dean nods and hugs Randy tightly. "thank you." He felt better knowing that the team that took care of him would be taking care of Seth.

Randy whispers. "I'll come and see you when I come back on shift." He hugs Dean tightly and then whispers. "Seth will make it."

Dean nods and follows Roman to Seth's room. Dean walks in and bites his lip hard as he sees Seth.

Roman reaches out and hugs Dean. "He'll be ok."

Dean nods and whispers. "Will he forgive me.. He saved me and they almost killed him."

Roman nods. "Let's just get him healthy and then we can deal with everything else."

Dean nods and sits down by Seth. He takes Seth's hand and holds onto tightly. Seth lets out a soft whimper and Dean moves the blankets around him tighter. Seth settles and Dean leans over Seth. Dean whispers softly. "I'm right here. They are never going to touch you again. You will be safe."

Roman watches and hopes the little kitten makes it. Eventually, Dean drifts off his head resting on Seth's arm.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple days were horrible for the people at the bedside. Roman, Dean, and John never left the hospital or Seth's room. Dean barely ate and only slept beside Seth's bedside. Roman watched over them and kept playing with Seth's kitten ears and rubbing them hoping that Seth would wake up. it always worked for Dean. Seth though didn't wake up but Dean was by his side anyways trying to get through to him. Randy came in once an hour when he was on shift. The good thing was the Daniel came up with something that should neutralize the toxin's in Seth's system and Seth's body did appear to be healing. His heart rate was strong and his cuts also were healing very fast. Which Randy and Roman couldn't understand why but they kept that from Dean right now since they thought it might be because of Bray.

The speed that the cuts and injuries were healing was odd. The medical team couldn't understand why but they kept that from Dean right now since they thought it might be because of what ever was in Seth's system.

Dean sits on the bed. He had moved Seth's head into his lap as he runs his fingers through Seth's hair. He knew Randy would come soon and kick him off the bed. He, though, for now, was content to hold his brother as much as he can. His tail wraps around Seth's chest and he sighs.

Dean looks up when Randy comes into the room to check on them.

Randy eyes him and sighs. "Dean.."

Dean whispers. "Nope, not moving."

Randy walks over and wraps his arm around Dean. He kisses Dean's temple. "He's healing and doing better then most of us thought he would. He will pull through."

Dean wipes his eyes and then looks at Randy. "He needs to. He has to."

Randy kisses Dean's temple again and whispers. "Shh, he will."

Dean nods and then gently goes to move Seth's head off his lap.

There's a soft almost inaudible whimper that escapes Seth's lips. Dean's tail fuzzes and he then gently runs his fingers over Seth's hair. Seth sifts and Dean takes a breath holding it. Randy watches and looks at the equipment. Seth's heart rate is spiking a little and he can see out of the corner of his eyes that Seth was starting to move. Seth was waking up. Randy looks at Dean.

Dean lets out a soft whisper. "Sethie.."

Seth whimpers and opens his eyes. His whole body hurts and he looks around trying to figure out what is going on. He didn't know where he was but it wasn't the cells or Bray's lab.

Dean watches him and then they're eyes meet Seth's eyes go wide. Seth moved his hands and reaches ups. He touches Dean's arm and Dean runs his finger over Seth's cheek.

"Sethie.. I'm here." Dean whimpers softly. Tears in his eyes as he looks down at Seth.

Seth whimpers softly and then start's to panic. He doesn't know where he was or what was going on. What if he was wrong and they were in Bray's lab. What if they caught Dean and brought him back. His mind races trying to figure something out.

Randy grab's Seth's hands and then whispers. "Hey hey."

Seth looks at him and then looks so confused. He then sees another person. A man with long black hair and tattoo's on his arms. This man though has the kindest eyes he's seen in his life.

Roman helps Dean lay Seth down so Randy can check him over. Seth watches everyone closely and he doesn't know who these people are. Randy taps his nose and Seth looks at him.

Randy smiles gently at him. "Seth do you remember what happened?"

Seth shakes his head. "No.."

Randy nods. "You're in a hospital. You and Dean are safe. Roman here is a cop and he won't let anyone in here to hurt you."

Dean pipes up. "You're safe. I promise there is no Bray here. No more experiments."

Seth whimpers softly trying to process this.

Then Randy whispers. "I have to check you over Seth. Dean needs to leave with Roman for a couple minutes ok?"

Seth bites his lip but Roman gently takes Dean out of the room.

Dean paces in the hallway and then looks at Roman. "He's woken up."

Roman nods and looks down at Dean. "He did and I think he's going be ok Dean."

Dean nods and then brings his hand up. He chews on his thumbnail.

Randy opens the door after a couple minutes and Dean comes back in with Roman. Seth is tucked into the bed and looks a good deal calmer. Dean sits by the bed and Seth was watching everyone closely. He peeks at Dean and then moves. He wraps his arms around Dean and hides in his shoulder. Dean rubs Seth's kitten ears and whispers softly. "I got you."

Randy sighs as Dean crawls onto the bed and pulls Seth tightly against his chest. Randy moves and pulls a blanket off the other bed in the room and then wraps it around both boys. He kisses Dean's temple.

Seth watches and then hides his face in Dean's chest. Tears come to his eyes as he tries to cling to Dean tighter.

Dean wipes at his own eyes and then whispers. "I'm sorry I didn't save you.. I tried. I couldn't find you."

Seth whimpers and clings tighter. He doesn't even want to talk or anything. He just wants Dean and he just wants to hide from dealing with it right now.

Dean watches and then looks at Randy.

Randy whispers. "Just leave it for now. I don't know how much of what you say right now he will remember later. Just let him hide for now and we'll deal with all of it later."

Dean nods and holds onto Seth, his fingers lacing through Seth's hair lightly.

Roman watches and then looks at Randy. "Later on you, John and I will talk."

Randy nods and then looks back at the brothers. Seth was staying hidden and Dean just kept saying soft things to him to try and help him.

Roman's eyes go soft watching both boys. Seth drifts off in his brother's arms. He feels safe being back in his big brother's arms like then they were children.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman stretches in the chair early in the morning. John had woke him up and left for the day. John's husband Dolph had asked him to come home because he's sick. Roman looks over at the bed and watches the little Neko sleep. Randy had taken Dean to get food while Seth slept. Randy knew that Dean wasn't taking care of himself so he was forcing Dean to leave Seth's side at least to eat.

Dean had explained to Roman about Luke yesterday, while Seth slept. Randy had described the man that brought Seth to the hospital, and Dean said instantly that it was Luke. This Luke had to have known that Dean was brought here otherwise why would be he happen to show up here. Roman leans back and thinks. Maybe Luke wasn't all bad but in the same respect, he let the Neko's be abused as well. Then what happened to Seth after Dean left was deplorable. Seth was pretty beaten up and abused but he was alive. It was a miracle if the scars on his body were anything to go by.

This Bray was obviously backed by some powerful people. It would take millions to get the equipment and materials to even create Seth and Dean. Then there was the fact that Bray must have access to research as well since whatever he did to Seth seemed to increase Seth's healing and that saved him. Someone was funding bray and hiding him. How else could he escape the massive manhunt for him as well? Roman wasn't certain though who.

Roman blinks when he's pulled out of his thoughts. A small body curls up in his lap with the blankets. Roman wraps his arms around the boy and holds him close. "Seth?"

Seth whispers softly. "Dean keeps saying I can trust you. I .. I don't want to be alone. Please don't make me move. I don't want to be alone again."

Roman nods and holds Seth tightly. "I won't make you move."

Seth closes his eyes and lays his head on Roman's shoulders. "Your eyes are kind."

Roman raises his eyebrow. "My eyes huh?"

Seth nuzzles into Roman's neck and then mumbles. "yes."

Roman nods and holds the boy tightly. He can't help his one hand that rubs Seth's ears gently. Seth purrs and holds onto Roman tightly.

Dean walks in with something and eyes the corner once he sees the bed empty. Dean then smiles brightly when he sees Roman and Seth. Randy walks in and huffs lightly.

"Between keeping Dean off the bed and Seth in the bed. I can't win." Randy states though there was no anger in his voice.

Seth looks up and bites his lip hard.

Roman hums softly. "Ignore him, kitten. He's just grouchy."

Seth nods and settles again.

Dean pokes Randy and then Dean flops into a chair happily. Randy sighs and sits by Dean.

Seth watches them and Roman's hand keeps threading through his hair.

Dean then speaks up his fingers picking at his jeans. "I want you to know..we didn't stop looking for you."

Seth looks confused and watches Dean quietly.

Dean quickly launches into an explanation of what happened when he left the yard.

Seth just feels lost though after Dean said Roman hit him with a car. He didn't know what a car even was. He looks at Roman and feels a little nervous. Why was Roman hitting Dean? Did Dean do something wrong? Would Roman hit him?

Roman catches Seth's look of confusion and looks at Dean. "I think you lost him."

Seth reaches out and takes Roman's hand. Roman holds onto Seth's hand and speaks softly. "Do you know what a car is?"

Seth shakes his head.

Dean face palms. "I forgot that he wouldn't know what that was. Do you remember those things that Luke said was a truck in the driveway at Bray's?"

Seth nods and looks at Dean.

Dean nods. "A car is like that."

Seth's eyes go wide and then he looks at Roman. "Why would you hit Dean with that?!"

Roman sighs. "I didn't mean to. He jumped out in front of me."

Seth looks at him uncertainly. Roman shake his head and then shifts Seth back against his chest.

Dean nods. "It was an accident."

Dean then explains as well as he can considering Seth was still completely lost in this world. He explains that they looked and couldn't find him.

Seth whispers. "I thought. I thought you left and forgot about me.. or they killed you."

Dean moves and kneels in front of Seth and Roman. Dean whispers. "I would never forget about you. Never. You are my little brother. I should have protected you.. and took you with me."

Seth wipes at his eyes and whispers. "I couldn't risk.. He would kill you. He hurt me Dean.. He was so mad at me.. Luke couldn't protect me. I thought.. a couple times I thought it would be better to die. I didn't have anything though to kill myself with...Luke wouldn't let me.." Seth couldn't keep a thought going because he was so distressed so it comes out in a big rush of words and thoughts.

Dean draws Seth gently into his lap and holds him so tightly and rocks with Seth. Seth wraps his arms around Dean and sobs softly.

Dean whispers. "We're not going back there ever Seth.. I'll protect you like I should have."

Roman nods and leans forward. Roman doesn't know what to say but when he hears Randy speak up that helped.

Randy growls. "I'll kill them before they ever touch you again. Either of you."

Seth looks up a little scared. Randy sounds livid and when Bray was livid him and Dean would be hurt.

Randy though runs a hand through Seth's hair and whispers. "You are safe here Seth. You and Dean. I promise you that."

Roman nods as well. "We're going to protect you and Dean from ever going back there."

Seth nods and then cuddles tightly against Dean. Dean holds him tightly.

* * *

Luke doesn't look back as he leaves the city. He doesn't plan on ever coming back. He was done with his brother and with everything. He looks down when his phone ring and it's Bray. Luke looks at his phone and then rolls down the window. He throws the phone out the window and doesn't look back. He doesn't know where he's going but anywhere was better then here. He just hopes that the doctor and Dean can protect Seth. He also saw the cop with the long black hair. He had no intention of going to jail for Bray.


End file.
